When Everything Goes Wrong
by drooling fanboy
Summary: Inuyasha awakes to find that evryone he knows hates him and wants him dead. Can he discover the reason behind their sudden change of heart? Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**When Everything Goes Wrong**

Inuyasha awoke on this fine summer day to see his darling miko sleeping in his arms. Miroku and Sango were sleeping on the other side of the camp, in each other's arms as well. Shippo was in Kagome's lap.

The battle yesterday was a long and fierce one. They had finally defeated Naraku and retrieved the shiko no tama, making it whole one again. The pink glowing jewel was on a necklace on Kagome's neck, and Inuyasha had to admit it looked nice on her.

It was going to be a beautiful day, he could tell already. Soon he would have to wake them up so they could finish their trek to Kaede's so they could purify the jewel.

Kagome was the first to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha for a second as if she was seeing him for the first time. Then she screamed.

Kagome leaped from Inuyasha's arms and let out another piercing scream, this time with words.

"INUYASHA HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHY HANYOU! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

By this time, everyone was awake and scolding Inuyasha for touching Kagome. It wasn't just any scolding either, it was the type one would make towards one he hates with a passion.

Miroku was the first to speak, "Inuyasha, we did warn you not to show your face in our presence again, we did tell you we would get violent. I guess you just want to die."

Inuyasha just sat there, bewildered as everyone else nodded in agreement with Miroku's statement. They readied their weapons.

Inuyasha just couldn't understand why all his friends would turn on him. So he finally decided that they all wanted the shiko no tama for themselves.

Inuyasha: "I see how this is. I help you get the jewel, and you turn on me. Feh, who cares, your all just a bunch of weak humans, I could kill you all right now if I wanted to."

Kagome: "I'd like to see you try, Inuyasha. And what the hell do you mean _help_? All _you've _ever done was try to steal the shards. Your lucky you're not dead."

Inuyasha was speechless. What nonsense was she spewing now?

An arrow just grazed his shoulder, and that told him he should go, for now. No matter what she did, he just couldn't bring himself to hurt Kagome. He leapt into one of the trees nearby and out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------later that day-------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had been following them all day. He was confused. After he had left, they seemed to return to normal. Like nothing had happened. He was glad he had his dog-ears and could eaves drop on them.

Kagome: "I wonder where Inuyasha's run off to. He hasn't been here all day. I'm kinda worried about him."

Miroku: "I'm sure he has a good reason for leaving before we awake, irresponsible though it may be."

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha jumps from the tree he's perched on and lands in front of the group.

dun dun dun...cliffhanger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a sudden and obvious change over his freinds. They no longer looked conserned for him, just angry and murderous.

Sango: "Wow, this hanyou really has a death wish"

Shippo: "Lets give him what he wants"

Once again they all drew their wepons and took an agressive stance to better get at the half-demon. Kagome nocked and fired another arrow. This time she hit her mark. The enchanted arrow stuck in Inuyasha'a shoulder and poked out of his back.

He looked up in disbeleif at his darling miko and saw no comfort or remorse, just pure hatred.

She redied another arrow.

This time, Inuyasha was ready for it. He snatched the arrow right out of the air and un-sheathed tetsuiga in the same motion.

"If this is the way they want to play, then ill just have to get rough" Inuyasha thought to himself.

He took the sword and held it high over his head and brought it down with all his might.

"WIND SCAR!"

The force that came from his blade thraveled with extreme speed towards all his freinds. In that moment, he saw the looks of terror and surprise as the light engulfed them.

When the dust finally cleared, all that was left was a giant crator and the bloody and torn bodies of his freinds.

Standing there in disbeleif at what he had just done, Inuyasha paniced. He dropped his sword and lept into the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was the first to regain conciousness. He got to his feet to asses the situation. He was bleeding. He was hurt. He was alive.

But what of the others? He looked around for his companions. Sango was lying a few yards from him. He quickly rushed to her. Miroku checked for signs of life. Thankfully she was alive.

Shippo was stirring a few feet from Sango. He looked relativly unhurt, exept for a few scratches.

Miroku looked about for Kagome, but he couldn't find her. Then he saw the tetsuiga at the foot of the crator, and the blood. Lots of blood. Where Kagome had stood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha charged as fast as he could. He didn't know where his feet were taking him, he just knew he didn't want to be there anymore.

He was horror struck at what he had done. He had attacked his freinds, and probably killed them...

Suddenly he noticed he was in front of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha burst into the hut, yelling like a madman.

Inuyasha: "The others are hurt!"

Kaede turned around and stared at him with her one eye.

Kaede: "It's not like ye to leave Kagome when she's hurt. What happened?"

Inuyahsa just stood there for a moment, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to tell the truth either.

Inuyasha: "Uh, well...they were attacked, and thats all that matters!"

He ran out of the hut as fast as he could, back to where he had commited the unforgivable act.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku just stared at the sword. He took a closer look at the crator and recognised it was a wind scar. His eyes went wide with shock at what he just relized. He hurriedly herded the others in the opposite direction, insisting they find Kagome

After much searching, Miroku found Kagome lying many yards from where she was befor. It appeared as if her body was ripped to shreds and hastely put back together. Her uniform was hanging loosely from her body, and her body was almost dyed red. The shiko no tama however, glowed as brightly as ever.

Miroku picked up Kagome and took her to the others. As he passed over the giand blood stain where Kagome was hit by the wind scar, the red, blood-stained ribbon of her uniform fell from her body, right on the blood pool.

Miroku: "Lets get her fixed up befor something worse happens."

Shippo: "If only Inuyasha was here..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha reached the spot where he had blasted his freinds. He sniffed around. There was the faint smell of his freinds, and a scent that made his worst fears a reality: blood. Kagome's blood, and lots of it. Inuyasha went to the big pool and noticed the ribbon of her uniform just floating in the blood. He picked up the torn ribbon and held it to his chest, and a single tear traveled down his face.

"Kagome, forgive me"


	4. Chapter 4

hey, sorry for the delay in updateing, but its been heptic this last week, what with studying for finals and what not. ill try to update as often as i can, but i cant make any promises.

**Chapter 4**

Miroku and the others made it to Kaede's house without much difficulty. It had taken about a day and a half because of Kagome's injurys, and the fact that they had to carry her. She was still unconcious.

Kaede: "what happened to her? Shes covered in blood!"

Miroku: "we were attacked by a demon. Kagome took the full force of the attack. Its a miracle she survived.

Miroku placed Kagome on a cot and Kaede started to bandage her up. The others waited outside patiently to hear the news if she would survive or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know how long he stood there, just that it seemed forever. He himself, the one who had vowed to protect Kagome with his life, had taken hers. He was no better than any other demon.

Inuyasha went and picked up tetsuiga, the cast it away. He didn't want to touch the instrament of his sins. The sword flew from his hand and stuck into a nearby tree. Inuyasha ran in the oppodite direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede walked out of the hut with a grim look on her face.

Kaede: "Kagome will be fine."

Miroku and everyine else yelled with joy at the good news.

Kaede: "however, i am curious as to what attacked her. the wounds do seem to be from an ordinary demon."

Sango: "whatever it was, it sure was powerful."

Miroku applied a puzzled look on his face. He remembered seeing tetsuiga at the site, but not inuyasha. Come to think of it, they didn't see their attacker either. Miroku put 2 and 2 together adn let out a gasp of surprise. Everyone stared at him.

Sango: "do you know what did this, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded "you won't like what i have to say..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha charged blindly forward, not knowing where he was going. He was so stricken with greif, he couldnt think clearly. His head was swimming, teeming with thoughts that would soon drive him to insanity. He didnt even notice when he charged into a young maiden, knocking her to the ground.

Maiden: "Inuyasha, you fool! How dare you attack me again! Have you no respect for the dead?"

Inuyasha: "hm? oh, its kikyou...great the last person I wanted to see. Just go away, I dont want to talk to anybody!"

Kikyou: "your not going to do anything? You've grown soft. Why the sudden change?" Kikyou smiled and chuckled to herself.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to look as weak as she thought.

Inuyasha: "You dont know anything! You shouldn't even be here!"

Kikyou: "So, the mighty Inuyasha has done something he regrets. Do I get the pleasure of knowing your fault?"

Inuyasha stared at her with a look that would cause a normal to wet himself. He let a low growl escape his throught. "Your pushing yourself wench!"

Kikyou laughed, "What did the almighty Inuyasha do now? Did he destroy the shikon jewel? Did he get in a fight with my reincarnation? Did he kill someone dear to him?"

Whit that last remark, Inuyahsa clenched his fists as everything came back to him. Kikyou saw this and proceded to tease him.

kikyou: "So, the powerfull Inuyasha killed someone close to him. Was it the miko? Did you cut her down in cold blood, like you did to me?" She 'tut tut tut-ed' to herself and put on a concerned mother face. "Poor Inuyahsa, killed the woman he loved, in the prime of her life. You'll never again feel her soft embrace. You'll never again hear her voice, calling your name..." She stopped when she took a look at the hanyou. He had his head down and was crying silently, but profusly. She felt just a twinge of guilt, but it was soon replaced with glee. Kikyou had a big smile on her face and took a mocking tone in her voice.

"So, he sliced a young and pure maiden. Your a monster. You dont deserve to live."

Inuyasha looked up at her with his amber, tear filled eyes. "W-w-why d-don't you just go t-t-t-to hell." He ran off in another direction, blind with tears and a lust to destroy himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: "I can't beleive Inuyasha would attack us. I refuse to beleive it!"

Miroku looked like he was thinking deeply. "I don't either, but thats what everything points to. Tetsuiga lying at the attack site, the fact that we haven't seen him for 2 days, it all points to him. I don't like it anymore than you do. Mabey if we investigate further, we can gather enough evidance disprove my theory."

Sango: "I agree, but we should purify the shiko no tama while were here."

Kagome nodded and walked into Kaede's hut. Together, her and Kaede purified the jewel. Kagome held it close to her heart and there was a brilliant flash of white light that slowly turned pink.

Kagome: "ok, lets head back to the attack site."


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the delay, but there was some trouble with uploading, so alas, tardyness. but be of good cheer, this chapter is chock full of action ;

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha reached the site where the incident happened without thinking much. The words of Kikyou were still ringing in his ears. "Your a monster, you don't deseve to live."

He looked around and saw Tetsuiga stuck about halfway into a tree.

His immediate thoughts involved plunging it deep into his abdomen. He slowly walked to the tree, savoring what was sure to be his last moments of life. He removed the sword with little effort and just stared at the blade, mesmeized by its many nicks and scratches. He thought of how it might look stained with his blood. Slowly, Inuyasha fell to his knees and placed the tip of the sword just above his naval. He took a deep breath and prepared to end his life. He heard rustleing that was comming closer and saw Miroku, then Sango supporting a limping Kagome. When they saw him, they stopped ans Kagome limped halfway to Inuyasha and looked at him with disbaleiving eyes

Kagome: "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha just stared at her, disbeileiving. Could it be true? Had Kagome really come back from the dead? And if so, why was she not attacking him like before? His mind was riddled with questions that he didnt dare ask.

Inuyasha: "Kagome, is that really you? I thought you were dead! How are you alive?"

Kagome: "We were attacked and I was almost killed. Miroku says that it was you that did it..."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and looked at her with eyes that said 'im sorry'. Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Kagome: "Why Inuyasha? Why would you attack us like that? I thought we could trust you. You said you would never let anything hurt me, that you would keep me safe for as long as you lived...Inuyasha, why? How could you do that? Why? Were you after the jewel? Is that your intentions? Your no better than all the other demons!"

Kagome no longer looked hurt, but angry. Anger that the person she thought she loved could delibertly hurt her. Inuyasha took one final, tear filled look at her before he his gaze was back to the sword.

Inuyasha: "Kagome, I'm sorry..."

His grip on Tetsuiga increased, and he shoved it as deply as he could into himself. A million things went through is mind as the sword emerged out his back, right between his shoulde blades. The pain was white hot, worse than when he was stabbed before. _"It must be my demon blood"_. his vision started to blur and he could hear a ringing in his ears that continued to get louder. He could hear yelling, but he couldnt make it out exept when Kagome shouted "INUYAHSA!". His head coninued to get fuzzy like someone threw a warm blanket over his mind. Inuyasha faded to unconciousness and fell to the ground with a faint thud, the blade still impaled through his abdomen and his spirit broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone watched in horror as Inuyasha stabbed himself.

Kagome: "INUYASHA!"

She ran to where the hanyou was lying, bleeding and dying. Miroku looked in utterly shock, Sango put her hand to her mouth and gasped, and Shippo buried his head in Sango's kimono. Kagome kneeled over Inuyasha, crying and regretting what she had told him. She knew it was her that pushed him over the edge.

Miroku: "lets get him to Kaede's so we can bury him."

He helped Kagome to her feet and picked up the limp body of Inuyasha. They head towards Kaede's hut with Sango helping a distraught Kagome along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shippo was the first to walk into Keade's hut. She could tell immediatly that something was wrong. The fox was looking at the ground, his shoulders were slumped, and he was wimpering slightly.

Kaede: "what happened little one?"

Just then, Miroku walked into the small hut, carrying Inuyasha's body. He was followed by Sango who was coaxing Kagome into the hut. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked as if she would never be happy again. Kaede gasped and looked at Inuyasha, amazed that the hanyou could be so injured that he needed to be carried.

Kaede: "what happened to Inuyasha that he needs help from others?"

Miroku: "it seems that Inuyasha was distraught from attacking us that he took tetsuiga and...killed himself."

Kagome was openly and loudly sobbing. Sango had placed her at the table and gotten her some tea (with quite a bit of sake in it), which lay untouched in front of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all decided that Inuyasha deserved a ceremonial burial. Everyone thought it would be proper if they buried him with tetsuiga and his robe of the fire rat. They placed him in a coffin normally used for monks and mikos. It was evening when everyone stood around Inuyasha's coffin. Miroku said prayers to help his tormented soul find its way to the afterlife. Sango and Shippo were crying. Kagome no longer showed any emotion. Her eyes looked stared, but weren't looking at anything.

Several men from the village lowered the coffin into the hole that was dug, and started to pile the dirt back on. All the people started to leave, exept Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and of course Kagome. After 10 minutes, they started to leave, and Miroku started to try to have Kagome leave with them.

Sango: "leave her be, she won't leave for anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has long sence been dark, and Kagome hasn't moved at all. Suddenly, she stood up, her fists clenched.

"Naraku's behind this, I know it"

The jewel that was strung around her neck turned from light pink to dark purple. Her eyes also turned a sickening shade of red, and glowed in the night. An unearthly growl left her lips, and she charged into the night.

Meanwhile, six feet below Kagome's feet, Inuyasha slowly regained consiousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he couldnt see. He instinctivly threw his hands forward and hit solid wood. His hands went sideways, also hitting wood. Inuyasha relized he was in a small box, and with limited air. He started to panic and thrashed about trying to get out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome charged off in the direction she knew Naraku was in. She was slowly becoming unrecognisable. Her eyes were a dark shade of red, there were markings around her eyes, and she started to develop claws and fangs. Her new sense of smell and improved hearing told her more than she could imagine. But as tempting as it was to take her anger out on a helpless critter, she had much more important things to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was almost out of air, he could tell. His head was swimming and his arms didnt want to move, and it didnt help his wound was bleeding again (they all patched him up as part of the burial). With one final burst of strength, he pushed the top, and slowly lifted the lid, receiving a mouthful of dirt. He climbed his way out of the ground, taking a big breath of life giving air. He still couldnt think clearly, but he immediatly picked up Kagome's scent, at least it resembled Kagome's scent. It was different, more powerful, more demonic. His legs didnt seem to want to move. Inuyasha forced himself to walk toward the scent, but at a remarkably slow pace for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daylight shined through the window of Kaede's hut. Shippo was the first to wake. He stretched and went outside to releive himself. He looked over at Inuyasha's grave and noticed that the dirt was moved, so he want to investgate. His eyes widened and he ran back into the hut yelling.

Shippo: "GRAVEROBBERS! Graverobbers were here yesterday! They took Onuyasha's body!"

Sango and Miroku got up groggaly.

Sango: "wazzgoinon?"

Shippo: "graverobbers! They took Inuyasha's body!"

That got their attention, causing them to jump up and charge out the door, half dressed. They took one look at the grave and ran back into the hut to get dressed and give chase. With Shippo in the lead, they followed the scent of Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha limped forward as fast as he could. His legs and arms have been sluggish ever sence he got out of the ground. He couldnt think and his vision was in black and white. His hearing was the same however, and it didnt help when he couldnt react fast enough. He was just thinking that he would never catch up with her when a mysterious shadow suddenly appeared in from of him. He looked up at the shadow, not able to tell just what it was. It smiled and grabbed him, threw him over its shoulder and charged off.

note Inuyasha's behavior is typical for one who has suffered brain damage due to lack of oxygen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kagome caught the scent of her familliar enemy. It was strong, meaning he was close by. She abandoned all thought save her burning desire to destroy Naraku. Blindly the girl charged toward the scent, every fiber of her being focused on the trail.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha awoke with his arms and legs bound and shackled to a wall. He couldnt see, he assumed he was blindfolded. He could hear soft chuckling in the room. It was familliar...yet different.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo was leading. Occasionally, he would stop to sniff an area. He could feel that they were getting closer. It was strange though...the closer they got, the more a different scent mingled in with Inuyasha's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome reached the mouth of a cave. He was in there, she was sure of it. She went into the cave, prepared to die for her love.

hey, sorry for the delay and short chapter...i havent been on a comp in forever. i just got a new job...ducks from hurtling garbage


End file.
